<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Noche de miedo (McDanno) by Danno_301</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605558">Noche de miedo (McDanno)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danno_301/pseuds/Danno_301'>Danno_301</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light BDSM, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:39:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danno_301/pseuds/Danno_301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danno es secuestrado y el equipo hace lo posible para encontrarlo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Noche de miedo (McDanno)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sean libres de criticar</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Él equipo estaba descansado, después de mucho tiempo al fin habían logrado tener un día libre para descansar, Danny pensó en pasarlo con su hija pero la menor había salido con su madre y su padrastro dejando al rubio con sus compañeros_</p><p>Oigan _Chim comento mientras veía al nuevo vecino de Steve y Danny_ al fin pudieron vender ese lugar _Los demás dejaron se hacer lo que hacia y voltearon a ver_ Nunca dijeron por que se habían ido los vecinos anteriores _Steve y Danny se vieron entre si_<br/>
Él lugar les quedaba pequeño _Mintió Steve, la verdadera razón por que se iban era por loa gritos de ambos cuando discutían, lo peor para ellos fue mirar hacia la ventana y ver a Steve meter su mano dentro del short de baño de Danny_ </p><p> </p><p>-------Los cuatro siguieron pasando él día bebiendo cerveza y riéndose hasta que él supuesto nuevo vecino de junto se acercó a saludar------</p><p>Buenos días _Él hombre puso sus brazos sobre la cerca que dividía su patio con él de Steve_ Soy Jerry _Señalo su casa_ Soy su nuevo vecino y quería pasar a presentarme<br/>
_Steve fue uno de los primeros en levantarse, dejo su botella de cerveza sobre la mesa y estrecho su mano con la de Jerry_ Bienvenido al vecindario! Soy Steve, ella es Kono, su primo Chim y por ultimo él es Danny _Los tres se acercaron mas a saludar años contrario, Jerry le abia sonreído mas a Danny cosa que mucho no le había gustado a Steve_<br/>
Bueno, fue un placer conocerlos pero debo seguir acomodando la casa _Con eso último dio media vuelta y se fue_ </p><p> </p><p>-------Las horas habían pasado rápido, los primos ya se habían ido a sus casas dejando solos a Steve y Danny.<br/>
Casi las 10 de la noche Steve escuchaba que alguien golpeaba su puerta, ¿Tan tarde? Con pesadez se levantó a ver quien se trataba, no se sorprendió al ver a Jerry parado en la entrada con una caja de cervezas en su mano-------</p><p>Sucede algo? _Comentó Steve_ </p><p>Tranquilo no sucede nada solo vine a presentarme mejor _Levantó la caja de cerveza_ ¿Puedo pasar? _Steve se hizo a un lado dejándole espacio para que entrara_ Gracias amigo _Habló destapando con la mano una de las botellas y se sentó en él primer sofa que vio_ Estas solo? </p><p>_Steve tardo en responder mientras cerraba la puerta, decidió mentirle ya que aun no confiaba luego de ver la forma en que miraba a su Danny_<br/>
Si, mis amigos ya se fueron _También tomo una botella y se sentó_<br/>
Quería preguntar algo _Jerry soltó cambiando su rostro a una mueca seria, Steve solo asintió esperando que la diga_<br/>
Ese Danny, esta soltero? Me llamo la atención igual que ese trasero, que hombre </p><p> </p><p>----------<br/>
Continuara</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>